A Cup of Coffee
by wolfhunter777
Summary: Midoriya Izuku just wants to have a cup of coffee.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Hero Academia.

Midoriya Izuku loves heroes. This is a fact. Just like how the sky is blue and the grass is green, it is a fact that Izuku loves heroes. What is also a fact is that Izuku loves coffee. So much so that if heroes did not exist, Izuku would have been the number one expert on coffee.

His love of coffee started from young when his mother, introduced him to what she referred to as the 'Midoriya's Special Blend'. Since then, Izuku has always started his morning brewing a pot of coffee, having a cup before his morning jog and saving the rest to drink during class.

Today, as with every other day, Izuku gets up at five in the morning. He starts up his custom-made industrial coffee maker and started brewing the 'Midoriya's Special Blend'. He reached into his pocket, only to find it empty. 'Must have left my phone in my room', Izuku thought to himself as he trudged upstairs to his room. The coffee maker will handle it, it was custom-made just to brew his family's special blend of coffee after all.

When he finally found his phone (on his desk and not where he usually left it), he made his way downstairs slowly and found Uraraka Ochako drinking a cup of coffee...a cup of 'Midoriya's Special Blend'...

"Oh hey there Deku!"

"Good morning Ochako, you're up early…"

"I know right? But I just had a sudden craving for coffee so I woke up!"

"It's five in the morning," Izuku deadpanned while Ochako just smiled and drank more coffee. Well, there's enough coffee in the pot for multiple cups of coffee so he was not going to throw a fit about his friends drinking his coffee. However, when he walked past Ochako and saw the entire class 1-A drinking a cup of coffee, that was enough reason for him to put his foot down.

"Good morning Izuku," Shoto greeted with a nod before taking a sip of coffee.

"Shoto, what are you drinking?"

"Coffee."

"Why?"

Shoto shrugged before answering, "I felt like it."

"It's five! In the morning!"

"Yes?"

"You don't even like coffee!"

Shoto stared at Izuku for a little before he drank more coffee. Izuku threw up his arms before turning to face his coffee machine. The pot was drained of every drop of coffee and Izuku sighed at the thought of having to make another pot of coffee.

Izuku opened the cupboard where he had stored the coffee beans, only to see the bare shelves.

"Where's my coffee?" Izuku asked darkly.

"Erm, someone from class 1-B came over and took them because they were out of coffee," Denki answered, oblivious to Izuku's darkening mood.

"...I see.." Izuku said, closing the cupboard with a slam before walking towards the exit.

"Izuku, where are you going?" Tenya asked before taking a long sip from his cup of coffee.

"I'm getting coffee, even if it's shitty canned coffee," Izuku answered before leaving. The entire class 1-A gasped out loud at Izuku's swearing as the door slammed shut.

Izuku walked to the nearest vending machine which was located a few meters away from 1-A dorms. He took out his wallet to make his purchase...only to find that the vending machine was out of coffee, all five brands of coffee. Well, that was fine, the school has more than one vending machine with coffee and Izuku is determined to have his daily cup of coffee. Izuku will get his coffee!

Izuku is not getting his coffee.

After finding the 178th vending machine that was out of coffee (all five different brands of coffee for each vending machine), Izuku was forced to give up as it was now a few minutes before class.

And so with a coffee-deprived body, Izuku dragged himself to the class and slam his forehead onto the desk.

"Uh Deku? Are you okay?" Ochako asked worriedly.

"There's no coffee..." Izuku groaned out, his head still on the table. "There's no damn coffee in this school!" he wailed out dramatically.

Ochako blinked, unsure as to how to reply to that. Unfortunately, before she could say anything else, Eraserhead walked in. The class scrambled to their seats as their teacher made his way to his spot at the front of the classroom.

"Midoriya?"

Izuku lifted his head up from the table and rested on his chin instead. He glared at his teacher who dared called him, the dark rings beneath his eyes further emphasized on the glare.

"What?" Izuku growled out.

"...Nothing...Today is self-study," Aizawa said before beating a hasty retreat out of the classroom. He wasn't a coward, nope, not a coward at all. Heroes have to pick their battles after all.

Everyone in Class 1-A watched their teacher walked out of the classroom and when they turn their heads to look at Izuku, they all wished that they too could flee the classroom as Izuku's mood continued to deteriorate. Izuku, feeling the stares from everyone, growled out a "What?" before everyone turned their heads to look away.

Tsuyu quickly fled the classroom, shouting a quick "Bathroom!" before disappearing beyond the doors.

And with that, it was as if a dam had broken.

A few girls ran out of the classroom, following after her.

Momo left the classroom in a rush, saying that she would look for Eraserhead for clarification on the self-study.

Tenya ran out of the classroom with Momo, claiming that it was also his responsibility as the class president to assist the class vice-president.

Bakugou Katsuki simply shifted his table as far away as he could from Izuku, whose mood has darkened considerably to the point that one could see the dark aura emitting from him. And by far away, it means that Katsuki moved his table to the hallway outside of the classroom. He also did it as quietly as he could so as to not anger Izuku.

By the time homeroom was over and Present Mic entered Class 1-A, there was only Midoriya Izuku left in the classroom whose head was on the table.

"Uh, Midoriya?"

"What?" Izuku growled out, his voice deeper than before. He turned his head to look up at his teacher and the teacher gulped as the bloodshot eyes of his student glared holes into him.

"Can you tell your classmates that today is self-study? Thanks listener!" Present Mic said quickly in the most normal volume he could muster before fleeing from the classroom.

The whole day went by with the exact same scenario with the classroom empty (except for Izuku) and the teachers coming in and declaring it a self-study day until it was lunch. As soon as the bell rang, Izuku bolted from the classroom and ran towards the canteen.

However, as soon as he had arrived, there was already a long queue and Izuku had no choice but to line up with the people to order a cup of coffee. By the time he had reached the counter to order his drink, Lunch Rush had put up a sign saying that they were out of coffee. Izuku fell to the ground dramatically and cried.

At least the sandwich he got from Lunch Rush tastes delicious.

When Izuku returned to class, the entire class was there (including Katsuki who was forced to move his table back into the classroom). Izuku slumped into his seat and let his head fall onto the table with a thud. His friends looked at him in concern while Izuku ignored them.

Damn it, he just wanted a cup of coffee.

When Yagi Toshinori walked in for heroics class, he was holding on to a deliciously smelling cup of coffee. Izuku shot out of his seat, startling his classmates and Yagi in the process.

Now, there are a few ways a person can react when they are startled while drinking coffee:

1\. You spit out the coffee in shock.

2\. You scream loudly.

3\. You throw whatever object you have on hand at the person who had startled you.

And what did Yagi Toshinori, the previous number one hero, also known as All Might chose to do?

He chose to do all three.

Yagi spat out the coffee into Izuku's face and screamed loudly before hurling his cup of coffee at Izuku. Izuku blinked as the spit of coffee ran down his forehead. The cup of coffee had left a large brown stain on his clothes before it fell to the ground with a clatter.

When Yagi had finally stop screaming, it was to a sight of Izuku tearing up like a kicked puppy.

Yagi panicked when Izuku fell to his knees. However, when he was about to ask his predecessor if he was well, Izuku started crying over the spilled coffee.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you!" Izuku cried tearfully as he cradled the empty cup in his arms.

"Erm...I can make you a cup of coffee," Momo said as she raised her hand politely.

Izuku dropped the empty cup onto the ground and and quickly grasped Momo's hands. And with a serious voice, Izuku said, "Marry me."

The class gasped, Momo blushed, Shouto froze his entire table and Katsuki exploded his desk.

Momo created a cup of coffee with her quirk and Shouto offered to heat it up. Izuku was finally going to have his cup of coffee.

Of course, Murphy's Law dictate that when something could possibly go wrong, it will go wrong.

So when Izuku was reaching out for the cup of coffee, a portal opened up and a hand reached out, touching the cup of coffee. Tomura came out of the portal, shouting about how he was finally going to take revenge for Sensei, only to stop in front of a puddle of coffee and a rather frightened All Might.

Now, Shigaraki Tomura would have been ecstatic to know that the ex-number one hero could be afraid of things. However, All Might was not frightened of him. No, he was frightened of Midoriya Izuku who was standing beside him, hand still reaching out for the now disintegrated cup of coffee.

Izuku turned his head slowly and smiled at the villain. His hands clenched tightly as the smile widened.

"I'll come back another time," Tomura said before fleeing back into the portal. The portal disappeared, just in time to avoid a Full Cowl powered blast from Izuku's fist. Fortunate for the villain, not so fortunate for the wall behind the portal as the entire section of the wall was completely taken out by the blast. It was a good thing that the entire Class 1-A and All Might had already evacuated when they saw Izuku smiled at the villain.

Finally, the day was saved when Shinso, who heard from several Class 1-A students about Izuku and his lack of coffee, brought a thermal flask filled with hot coffee to Izuku.


End file.
